


Fun, Food & Fantasy

by Vesper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Food, Humor, M/M, Parody, Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper/pseuds/Vesper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cibo & sesso... un' accoppiata vincente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nota della traduttrice: Vi ricordo che niente di questa ff mi appartiene, l'ho solamente tradotta con il consenso dell'autrice.  
> Lo lasci un commentino?  
> Credits goes to Keikokin!

**Fun, Food & Fantasy**

By Keikokin

Capitolo uno

Draco Malfoy amava il fondente Popsicles. Era la sua passione segreta Babbana. Così quando quel sabato mattina il suo gufo reale gliene portò da casa uno,magicamente conservato,trasalì eccitato. Tolse subito la carta, incominciando a leccare.

Iniziò a gustarlo dalla punta passando poi su ogni lato, lasciandolo scivolare tra le labbra e toccando il fondo della sua gola con il dolce. Tirandolo fuori dalla bocca percepì uno sguardo fermo su di lui, così alzò gli occhi esaminando la tavolata Griffondoro sicuro di trovare i grandi occhi verdi di Harry Potter inchiodati su di lui. Allora Draco si leccò le labbra ripulendole seducente, guardando il pomo d'Adamo di Harry muoversi su e giù nella sua gola.

Draco ammiccò al cercatore Griffondoro mantenendo i suoi occhi su di lui, ingoiando tutto il Popsicle fino alle dita; succhiandolo con forza e restituendolo alla vista altrui notevolmente diminuito nel formato. Ron e Hermione si girarono di scatto sentendo Harry gemere furtivo.

Parecchi Serpeverde stavano ghignando, vedendo il tipo di tormento attuato da Draco al Griffondoro. Alcuni allievi presenti notarono solo in quell'istante cosa stesse accadendo. Severus Snape guardava Draco sedurre la sua preda attraverso la stanza, coprendosi la bocca con la mano e iniziando a ridere. Ron e Hermione seguivano il tutto, basiti dall'effetto che Draco aveva su Harry. Il Preside supervisionava il tutto, al di sopra dei suoi occhiali a mezzaluna, ghignando, nascosto dalle mani.

Nel frattempo, Draco leccò ancora le labbra rosee. Intinse le dita nel dessert ghiacciato, spingendole poi nella bocca e succhiando lascivo; passando un umido dito tra le sue labbra e morsicandolo piano.

Harry si lamentò, inducendo Ron, Hermione e parecchi Griffondoro a ridere scioccamente.Si morse le nocche dalla frustrazione, incapace tuttavia di staccare gli occhi dalla visione che gli si presentava. La sua fantasia più segreta era l'avere Draco impegnato a muoversi in quel modo su di lui.

Draco ricominciò a muovere lentamente il dessert rimasto dentro e fuori dalla sua bocca, aumentando piano la velocità; raccogliendo piano con la lingua gli ultimi pezzetti di dessert e sciogliendoli deliberatamente piano nella sua bocca.

Infine decise di succhiare il bastoncino, guardando Harry dritto negli occhi, e terminando lo show leccando appena il suo labbro superiore con la linguetta umida e muovendola invitante nella direzione del moro.

A quel gesto Harry rischiò di svenire e di cadere indietro, ma venne afferrato giusto in tempo ,da Ron. Harry guardò Draco scrivere qualcosa su un pezzo di carta, che trasformato in una piccola gru lo raggiunse volando sopra di lui.

L'aprì con l'agitazione nelle mani. La nota era nella calligrafia perfetta della mano di Draco.

Quello era giusto un esempio del piacere che potrei darti, se potessi perdonarmi per tutto ciò che ho fatto a te e ai tuoi amici. Ti piacerebbe uscire con me qualche volta?

Harry gli sorrise maliziosamente sbattendo vistosamente le palpebre. Prese una ciliegia dalla ciotola della frutta vicino ad Hermione e staccando il gambo se lò infilò in bocca. Draco lo fissava perplesso.

Ora Harry aveva l'attenzione di molti allievi, compresa quella del Professore di Pozioni e del Preside.

Harry sorrise, sbattendo ancora le palpebre e tirando fuori il picciolo dalla sua bocca. A quella vista molti Griffondoro sospirarono apertamente a tale bravura. Harry lo infilò nella carta, rispedendolo via gru al mittente, con un suo appunto.

Draco afferrò la gru sollevando il gambo della ciliegia, che aveva ora la forma di un perfetto doppio nodo. Gli allievi intorno a Draco erano tutt'occhi alla vista dell' abilità della lingua del Griffondoro. Draco inghiottì leggendo l'appunto, guardando subito dopo verso Harry.

Ti perdonerò. Ma sei abbastanza bravo da eguagliare un Parselmouth?

Draco sbiancò visibilmente evitando per un pelo di cadere sopra Blaise. Guardando lussuriosamente Harry, prese un chicco d'uva in cima ad una ciotola di frutta; lo mise con attenzione in bocca facendolo fuoriuscire pochi attimi dopo perfettamente pelato.

Harry tremò. La gru ritornò da lui con un'altra nota.

Se posso fare questo ad un chicco d'uva, immagina quanto velocemente posso toglierti i vestiti con la mia bocca. Ai tre Manici di Scopa a mezzogiorno?

Harry s'impadronì velocemente di una bottiglia presente sul tavolo, bevendola tutta senza respirare un attimo. Guardando Draco gli inviò un'altro appunto.

Se quella posso berla in un secondo, immagina quanto velocemente posso prosciugarti. La risposta è sì.

Draco leggendo l'appunto prese una bottiglia di soda polverizzando il liquido. Insieme ripulirono le proprie labbra.

Parecchi allievi erano rimasti stupiti da Harry o Draco, o da entrambi. Severus e Dumbledore ridacchiavano. Era chiaro che qualcosa di nuovo stava accadendo fra i due cercatori e sicuramente non coinvolgeva la lotta.

Subito dopo il pasto, Ron e Hermione, decisero che era necessario un tet a tet con Harry, nella sala comune.

"Hey, Harry, che succede?" esclamò Ron, dopo che lui e Hermione erano riusciti a bloccarlo tra loro.

"Sono di fretta Ron, che cosa c'è?" ringhiò Harry frustato.

"Di fretta? Per tutto il sangue dell'Inferno Harry...abbiamo dovuto correrti dietro fino ad ora."

"Alla fine mi avete preso,giusto, che cosa c'è?"

"Ci vuoi dire per l'Inferno che cos'era quella piccola sceneggiata in Sala Grande?"

"Stanne fuori, Ron."

"Harry! Non usare quel tono con Ron!"

"Sicuramente."

Harry si dileguò in fretta, volendo andare nella stanza che condivideva con gli altri quattro, per cambiarsi i vestiti.

"Che cosa diavolo era?" esclamò Ron furente.

"Sei proprio denso Weasley" disse la voce di Dean Thomas.

"Denso come un mattone," continuò Seamus.

"Che vuoi dire?" affermò piccato Ron.

"Cacchio, Ron, hanno appena giocato al vecchio trucco del sedursi con il cibo!" dichiarò Seamus.

"Ed erano così bravi anche se non si amano?" domandò Dean.

"Sedursi con... ohmioDioRonE'proprio...." scattò Hermione capendo.

"Ragazza sveglia," proruppe Fred comparendo dietro di loro.

"Eh sì, ma stà già diventando lenta bighellonando con il nostro ottuso fratellino," finì George.

Dean e Seamus abbandonarono ridendo la stanza comune,partendo immediatamente alla ricerca del loro Cercatore.

Harry stava giusto uscendo dal bagno dopo una rapida doccia, trovando Dean e Seamus impegnati ad esaminare attentamente il suo baule.

"Che diavolo state facendo?" chiese Harry seccato.

"Ti stiamo aiutando, naturalmente," specificò Seamus.

"Devi essere perfetto per il tuo appuntamento, se vuoi reggere il confronto con quel viscido Serpeverde," disse Dean ridendo di soppiatto.

"Come avete fatto a saperlo?" chiese Harry.

"Oh Santa pazienza," disse Dean facendo ridere anche Seamus.

I due circondarono Harry valutandolo con occhio critico, raggiunti nella stanza dai gemelli Fred e George, intervenuti ad aiutarli. Harry si sentiva veramente imbarazzato; visto che era coperto soltanto da un asciugamano.

"Hmm, bisogna sistemare i capelli," disse Seamus.

"Un pò di Colonia forse e via gli occhiali?" continuò Dean.

"Bel torace.." valutò Fred per primo.

"..sedere sodo." seguito da George.

Il quartetto piombò su Harry. Non capìì mai che cosa lo centrò. Ma in meno di un'ora, dovette ammettere, di non essersi mai visto così bello. La banda l'aveva obbligato a mettere un paio di lenti a contatto comprate per lui da Hermione, che non aveva mai nemmeno provato. Inoltre l'avevano stipato in un paio di aderenti pantaloni di pelle nera. La canotta di seta verde scuro che portava, non lasciava nulla all'immaginazione..sembrava disegnata sul suo petto; aderente come una seconda pelle. Sopra di essa faceva bella mostra una t-shirt di seta nera, con le maniche arrotolate appena un po',per mostrare i suoi bicipiti vigorosi. L'avevano magicamente dotato di un orecchino. E i suoi capelli solitamente arruffati erano stati modellati sembrando aguzzi. Alcune ciocche cadevano strategicamente sopra il viso, rendendo -in primo luogo- i suoi occhi più evidenti e nascondendo il più possibile della sua cicatrice. La Colonia rischiava di intossicare anche lui.Non fece neanche in tempo a guardarsi allo specchio che i quattro lo spinsero di forza giù dalle scale.

"Abbiamo bisogno di una cavia," disse Fred mentre lo spingevano. Si fermarono prima del pianerottolo.

George andò alla ricerca 'della cavia.' Presto riapparve con un alunno del secondo anno che rideva scioccamente, che Harry non aveva mai visto. Il soggetto boccheggiò vedendo Harry, coprendo la bocca e osservandolo come un topo guarderebbe una fetta di torta al formaggio; lasciandosi scappare un piccolo guaito prima di perdere i sensi tra le braccia di George.

Harry divenne di una brillante tonalità rosso ciliegia, tentando di rintarsi nuovamente dentro il suo dormitorio. I gemelli Weasley lo afferrarono ciascuno per un braccio trasportandolo nella sala comune. Hermione svenne appena lo vide ed Harry l'afferrò al volo stendendola sul divano.

"Troppo forte, forse?" chiese Fred agli altri suoi compari.

"Nah, questo è ciò che vuole Malfoy dopo tutto," disse Seamus.

"E' perfetto, forse..ci vogliono gli stivali," disse Dean correndo a prenderli nel suo baule.

"Oh, Harry?" domandò George.

"Si?" rispose imbarazzato il moro.

"Se le cose trà te e Malfoy non dovessero funzionare, possiamo spassarcela insieme?" borbottò avido George. Fred annuì col capo.

Harry squittì leggermente, scostandosi rapidamente dall'altro lato del divano lontano da George.

"Dividere e condividere egualmente, non è come ha sempre detto nostra madre?" disse Fred, iniziando a guardare Harry in un modo bramoso.

Harry strillò ancora urlando, "RON, aiuto!" Ron arrivò da una stanza laterale; squadrando Harry ed assumendo lo stesso sguardo famelico dei suoi fratelli. Harry urlò nuovamente, correndo verso Dean comparso in quel momento, afferrando gli stivali e uscendo di fretta dalla stanza, sbattendo il ritratto della Signora Grassa dietro di lui.

"Oh, ragazzi siamo troppo forti," disse Seamus.

"Malfoy è un fortunatissimo bastardo," dissero in coro i gemelli.

"Persino mentre corre è così perfetto," affermò Dean, sognante.

Ron dovette aggiustare i suoi scomodi pantaloni.

 

Continua...

Dare una specie di Calippo in mano a Draco è un attentato alla mia sanità (che già è scarsa..) mentale.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cibo & Sesso...un'accoppiata vincente?

**

Fun, Food & Fantasy

**

By Keikokin

Capitolo due  


Provando a mettersi gli stivali ai piedi Harry venne colto dal panico quando, un primo anno Corvonero lo raggiunse, cadendo immediatamente svenuto ai suoi piedi. Harry raggiunse velocemente il portone principale della scuola, finendo dritto contro Draco Malfoy.

Harry si aspettava di sentirlo strillare buttandoglisi a capofitto così. Si aspettava di essere umiliato per essersi agghindato a quel modo per il loro incontro. Ma Malfoy superò in più modi, le sue aspettative. Lo trattenne saldamente per la vita impedendogli così di cadere, inalando improvvisamente e dandogli una bella guardata.

Anche Harry l'annusò improvvisamente, scoccandogli anche lui una lunga occhiata. Il biondo indossava un' attilata t-shirt bianca, dei pantaloni di cuoio grigi con stivali coordinati, completati da una morbida camicia blu-chiaro lasciata aperta. Harry si accorse di avere una certa difficoltà nel respirare.

Fissava Draco negli occhi, guardando affascinato il cambiamento del loro colore, dal normale argento, in un cupo, tempestoso, grigio.

Draco a sua volta, non ha riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo all' infuori di Harry. Neanche nei suoi sogni più selvaggi, aveva mai visto questo Harry così bello, tranne forse quando era in un bagno pieno di schiuma. Draco scosse la testa, notando con piacere che sembrava avere lo stesso effetto su Harry.

"Harry, sei incredibile," bisbigliò Draco nel suo orecchio.

"Non ti ho mai visto più bello, Draco," bisbiglò Harry nel suo orecchio.

Infatti, i due bellissimi uomini sembrando così incredibili, stavano cominciando a lasciare dappertutto, una scia di corpi svenuti. Draco ne aveva già lasciata una dai sotterranei ed ora con la forza sessuale dei due, unita, un numero maggiore di allievi stava collassando sul prato davanti alla scuola. Molti altri si affannavano ovunque per scopare alla svelta.

Draco stava cominciando ad ansimare espirando veloce dal naso. Anche Harry ansimava non volento nient'altro che prendere Draco sugli scalini d'entrata della scuola. Stavano bruciando vivi con passione, lussuria e desiderio. Draco pensava soltanto che Harry stesse portando troppi vestiti. Così estraendo la sua bacchetta lanciò un incantesimo di protezione intorno a loro due. Allora Draco abbassò Harry sui gradini, mentre il moro muovendo la sua bacchetta lanciava un incantesimo insonorizzante. Entrambi si guardarono negli occhi non potendo più rimandare oltre. Si baciarono con una sete tale da eguagliare un uomo perso nel deserto. Non potevano più rifiutare o smentire ancora qualcosa. Quell' unico bacio aveva risvegliato tutti gli anni di desiderio sessuale represso. Con un cenno della bacchetta di Draco furono svestiti, mentre con un cenno della bacchetta di Harry comparve una manciata di lubrificante. I loro lamenti e gemiti di frustrazione riempironno rapidamente l'aria. In quell'attimi, che a Draco sembrarono anni, si posizionò sopra il Griffondoro. Presto Harry implorò per qualcosa in più e Draco fù felice di accontentarlo. Appena Draco gridò, raggiungendo il culmine di massimo piacere; Harry ringhiando scambiò la loro posizione con un movimento della bacchetta. Draco riuscì soltanto a trovare un appiglio sui gradini, poichè Harry, con un minima preparazione calò subito la sua asta nelle strette profondità del Serpeverde. Draco urlò, chiamando il suo nome ripetutamente. Harry gettò indietro la testa ruggendo e accasciandosi sopra Draco. Ansimarono assieme giacendo in una misto di sudore, abbandono e lubrificante. Appena Draco si riprese afferrò la sua bacchetta ripulendo e vestendo entrambi, togliendo poi ogni incantesimo. Presto, ritornarono visibili, a tutti, ansimanti e con un Harry ancora accasciato sul petto di Draco, posizionato trà le sue gambe.

"OH CAZZO!" urlarono Blaise, Dean, Seamus, Fred e George, che si stavano giusto domandando dove l'indescrivibile calda coppia fosse finita.

"L'avete fatto sui gradini dell'entrata?" urlarono all'unisono i gemelli.

Harry li zittì immediatamente con la sua bacchetta e ansimando si alzò, tirando in piedi anche Draco. 'Ma..hey..siamo entrambi troppo malfermi e ansanti per abbandonare gli scalini'.

Il gruppo ammutolito li indicava ancora nonostante fosse riverso al suolo preda delle risate.

"Merda Harry questa è stata la più calda, migliore e intensa scopata della mia vita."

"Maledizione Draco ho sempre saputo che eri caldo ma così fai sembrare freddo l'inferno."

"Fottiti, penso che saresti in grado di mandare in rovina chiunque."

"Idem." Il torace di Harry si alzava ancora pesantemente.

"Dimmi, mi hai sentito gridare ti amo?" disse Draco sostenendosi la testa con la mano mentre arrossiva furiosamente.

"Si. Credo di avertelo gridato anch'io giusto qualche attimo prima." disse Harry sorridendo.

"Volevi dirlo, o era solo una chiacchiera da letto?" chiese Draco, con un sorriso diabolico in faccia.

"Lo pensavo davvero, la chiaccherata sessuale era quella del tipo "ancora più veloce", "di più", "più forte", "ancora un pò." disse Harry riuscendo finalmente a respirare.

"Per l'Inferno, allora c'è soltanto una cosa da fare." rispose Draco baciando Harry delicatamente.

"Sposarci e vivere felicemente fino alla fine?" disse Harry sorridendo e sostenendo Draco.

"Sì ed inoltre se il Ministero scoprisse che abbiamo scopato sui gradini dell'entrata di Hogwarts, noi non potremmo di certo testimoniare faccia a faccia."

Harry scoppiò a ridere.

"Sì,e poi? Dovrò prendere il tuo cognome, visto che mio padre mi ripudierà per questo."

"Sì, Draco Potter."

Chiunque ancora in piedi, a questo punto sarebbe svenuto,vedendo la coppia rientrare nella scuola per farsi sposare dal Preside.

Fine


End file.
